The Pokemon Conspiracy
by EnforcerAndAccuserFan
Summary: A humorous SVUPokemon crossover regarding how our detectives would handle such a case involving Ash, his friends Brock and Misty, and Team Rocket.  A few changes!


**The Pokemon Conspiracy**

Disclaimer: I don't own characters of any of the Law & Order series or Pokemon.

It was a quiet day in the bullpen when a trio of youths hurried in. One was a preteen boy in a red and white baseball cap. The oldest of the group was a teenaged boy with an olive complexion. The lone girl was a redhead clad in very short jeans with suspenders and a short-sleeved shirt.

Olivia approached them with professional courtesy: "Hello, I'm Detective Benson; may I help you?"

The instantly smitten teen zoomed forward. "Hello, I'm Brock, and you can help me any time you want!"

"Knock it off, Brock, we're here about Pikachu!" exclaimed the boy in the hat.

"Wait a minute." Olivia turned and called: "Munch!"

"Huh?" He looked up from his paperwork and stood quickly rose, gesturing the group over to his desk.

"Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum; we talked on the phone, sir," said the boy in the cap as he shook hands with Munch.

"Yes, I'm Detective Munch. We have your Pokemon, and we're going to asked you to identify the suspects in a lineup."

Minutes later, with Pikachu perched on his shoulder, Ash looked towards a one-way window. Six men, all clad in white, were lined up against a measuring wall. Each held a number. All had blue hair.

"Take your time, Ash," said Munch.

After a few seconds, the boy pointed to the only one who was shaking, sweating, and pulling at his shirt's neck. "It's number 3."

"Are you sure?" asked Munch.

Ash nodded. "I'm sure, sir."

After the suspects were dismissed, Captain Cragen ordered: "Bring in the next group!"

Six redhead women, all clad in white skirts and matching tops, entered the room. Each held a number their hands. All had red lipstick as well.

"All right, Ash, do you recognize any of these women?" Munch asked.

"Yeah, number five!" The boy pointed immediately to the only female who was smiling nervously while sweating profusely.

Minutes later, a quaking James sat at a table in an interrogation room. An angry Fin sat opposite him while a stern Munch stood against the wall behind the suspect. Cragen and Casey watched from behind the unseen window.

"P-please, where is Meouth?" the shackled man nervously inquired.

"He's in one our Pokemon holding balls, and he's gonna stay there until we get some answers from you!" Fin snapped.

James stopped shaking long enough to say: "Nonsense, a lawyer can get me out before I confess to grand theft Pokemon, fraud, and running a business without a license." Realizing his goof, he covered his mouth with his hand and resumed shaking.

"Get a hold of yourself and tell us what you know; we'll be able to help you out," Munch said, playing good cop.

James took the bait. "My associate and I work for The Company, which is bent on stealing all the Pokemon it can for nefarious purposes."

Munch flashed his colleague a quick "I told you so" look. Fin rolled his eyes in response

"And this associate is a woman named Jessie, right?" he said.

"Yes."

"Are you two related?" Munch asked.

"No, and we've even had a clone test," replied James.

Fin raised an inquiring eyebrow at Munch, who nodded quietly.

"OOkaaay, moving along," Fin wrote the information on his pad. "Who's idea was all this?"

After the terrified man gave a full confession, he was escorted to a holding cell, where he stood sadly, holding the bars. Soon, he was joined by an angry Jessie, who glared as she was unshackled by Olivia. As soon as the door closed behind her, she began to angrily berate James.

"Why can't you keep your mouth shut, you dunderhead?!" She shouted, jumping up and down.

James responded in kind, shouting, "What was I suppose to do?! I was identified positively, and they said that they would help me if I talked!"

"TALK?! TALK?! What part of 'you have the right to remain silent' don't you understand, James?!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You know, the Miranda warning," she snapped. "You know: you have the right to remain silent and all."

"I was told no such thing! Some guy in a military haircut grabbed me, put me in handcuffs, and threw me next to you in the back of the sedan!" James exclaimed.

"Oh, _really?" _Jessie smirked, understanding James' situation sooner than he did.

Standing nearby, Captain Cragen listened and realized that Jessie was all too correct. . Without the administration of the Miranda warning, the confession was inadmissible in court. And without additional evidence, their case just went south. Turning red, he looked towards one of his best officers.

"Detective Stabler: in my office NOW!"

As the sheepish officer followed the captain across the room, Jessie and James rejoiced.

"We'll be out by dinnertime!" sang James.

"And our feline friend will be with us again!" Jessie laughed gleefully.

"Team Rocket will be blasting out of here at the speed of light!" they shouted together.


End file.
